logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Federal Government of Brazil
1969–1974 This logo was introduced by the Government of the former President Artur Costa e Silva. It has the motto "Brasil, Ame-o ou Deixe-o" ("Brazil, love it or leave it"). 1974–1979 1979–1985 1985–1988 1988–1990 This logo was introduced in 1988 by the Government of former President José Sarney with the motto "Governo Federal, Tudo para o social" (Federal Government, Everything for the Social"). 1990–1992 This logo was introduced in 1990, by the Government of former President Fernando Collor, it consists of a stylised rendition of the Flag of Brazil, with the inscription "Governo do Brasil" (Government of Brazil). 1992–1995 This logo was introduced in 1992 by the Government of former President Itamar Franco. it has the motto "Brasil, Uniao de todos" (Brazil, Union of everyone). 1995–1997 This logo was introduced in 1995 by the Government of former President Fernando Henrique Cardoso. It features the Coat of Arms of Brazil and the inscription "Brasil, Governo Federal" ("Brazil, Federal Government"). 1997–1999 1999–2003 In 1999, this logo was introduced by the Government of former President Fernando Henrique Cardoso, with the motto "Governo Federal, Trabalhando em todo o Brasil" ("Federal Government, Working in whole of Brazil"). 2002 2003–2011 On April 8, 2003, the Government of former President Luís Inácio Lula da Silva presented the official logo of the Federal Government with the theme "Brasil, um país de todos" (Brazil a country of everyone).Governo apresenta nova logomarca, criada por Duda Mendonça, Associação Brasileira das Agências de Comunicação, published on Abr. 8, 2003. 2011–2016 2011–2015 On February 10, 2011, President Dilma Rousseff launched the logo from Federal Government with the theme "Brasil, país rico é um país sem pobreza" (Brazil, a country rich is a country without poverty). The image was similar to the previous logo from former President Luíz Inácio Lula da Silva, "Brasil, um país de todos" (Brazil a country of all).Logomarca do governo Dilma Rousseff é apresentado, Notícias do Dia, published in Feb. 10, 2011.Dilma lança nova marca do governo: "Brasil, país rico é pais sem pobreza, O Globo, published on Feb. 10, 2011. 2015–2016 On January 6, 2015, the Government of President Dilma Rousseff launched the motto "Pátria Educadora" (Educating homeland) with a same logo from year 2011. On January 1, 2015, the motto was revealed by President Dilma Rousseff in her inaugural speech in Brazilian National Congress.Secom atualiza marca do governo federal com o lema "Pátria Educadora", Brazilian Government, published on Jan. 7, 2015. 2016–2019 On May 12, 2016, the Interim Government of Michel Temer launched a slogan and a logo of the new government with the motto "Ordem e Progresso" (Order and Progress) after the removal of President Dilma Rousseff.Antes mesmo de ministros, governo Temer tem logomarca, O Globo, published on May. 12, 2016. One of two versions was chosen by son of interim president, Michelzinho.Marca do Governo Temer foi escolhida por Michelzinho, seu filho de 7 anos, Folha de S.Paulo, published on May. 16, 2016. In August 31, 2016, Dilma Rousseff was impeached by the Senate and as a result, the Interim Government took full functions until 2018. 2019–present On January 4, 2019, three days after President Jair Bolsonaro was sworn in, he announced, on his official Twitter accounthttps://twitter.com/jairbolsonaro/status/1081305865645420544, Jair Messias Bolsonaro on Twitter, published on Jan. 4, 2019., the logo for the administration, which has, as its slogan, the last words of the Brazilian national anthem, Pátria Amada Brasil ("Beloved Fatherland Brazil"). References Category:Government Category:Governo Federal * Category:South America Category:America